


The Devil Went Down to Georgia

by Moonrose91



Series: Gift Verse [7]
Category: Incredible Hulk (2008), Marvel (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, First Meetings, M/M, Not Georgia but the idea is there right?, iPods, relationship isn't even mentioned excepted in passing but meh it is there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-05
Updated: 2012-08-05
Packaged: 2017-11-11 13:17:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/478951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonrose91/pseuds/Moonrose91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, being a SHIELD agent takes precedent over being a parent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Devil Went Down to Georgia

Phil sighed as he tried to find the wayward two year old.

Omitting her hiding every time it came time to haul her to the speech therapist meant to aid deaf children in learning to talk, she was very well-behaved. And, so far, Phil had eliminated all the low places. With a sigh, he went to the closet and pulled out the stepladder. Carrying it to the kitchen, he stepped up onto it and found himself staring up into the area above the fridge.

He opened up the cupboard and smiled at the two year old, who was a little covered in dust. She was dressed in her Captain America pajamas (Phil would stand by the fact that she picked them, while Clint just went ‘of course she did, Phil’ in a very condescending tone) still and she glared.

“You have to go to the speech therapist,” he stated as he signed.

She snapped no at him and attempted to turn away. He frowned and gently turned her head toward him, noting that her hair still hadn’t come in.

It was still a light fuzz. “Elizabeth Alison Barton-Coulson,” he warned and she hunched over slightly.

With a sigh, she carefully crawled out, and Phil still didn’t know how she got up here, and Phil carefully pulled her into his arms before stepping down off the ladder.

 _I love you, Mama_ , Elizabeth signed.

“I love you too, Elizabeth,” Phil answered as he signed, once he set her on the ground. He reached out and gently ran his fingers over her fuzz hair before he swung her up on his hip and carried her upstairs.

Getting her dressed was usually not a problem, but she hated going to the speech therapist. She whined and fussed. Phil usually ignored her, omitting getting her opinion between two shirts.

She was wearing the stretch jeans that Clint insisted she needed, and he carefully pulled the rearing unicorn shirt over her head. He smiled a bit and began to talk to her as he signed. She responded back about Na-fu.

Phil hesitated.

They had never brought the crocheted dragon with them before. It took quite a few tries to have her leave it behind, but she always got it back (and then there was the fact she brought a blanket with her as a substitute). She was very well-adjusted, for a two year old. He had almost come to a decision, when his cell rang.

“Agent Coulson,” he greeted, as Elizabeth held onto his wrist, his hand keeping her from toppling off the bed.

 _“We have a situation down at Culver University,”_ Fury greeted.

Coulson stilled and held the phone a little closer, glancing at his daughter quickly, before focusing on the conversation. “Fury, please tell me you are not asking me to do what I think you are asking me to do,” he stated.

 _“Phil, I need you down there. Ross’s gamma experiment just hit the fan. I need you to do damage control, and you are the best,”_ Fury responded.

“Yes. And usually, I have a father and auntie who are more than happy to help watch a two year old eyas,” Coulson responded.

 _“I have someone already on-route. You have to take this Agent Coulson,”_ Fury responded.

“Consider it done Director Fury. I was never going to say no. I was an agent long before I was a mother,” Coulson responded calmly.

 _“Please stop saying that in your flat, emotionless, voice,”_ Fury responded.

“As you wish, Director,” Coulson answered and hung up.

He focused on his two year old and smiled, gently tickling her tummy. She giggled and squirmed, even as Phil chased her, in a way, across the bed he shared with Clint, though always made sure to keep a hand behind her, in case they got too close to the edge when the doorbell to the apartment rang.

Phil looked up and carefully lifted her up before heading to the door. He glanced through the keyhole and started slightly before opening it up to reveal Jasper Sitwell. “With my promotion came the knowledge of your kid. I’d be mad, but I’ve learned you keep secrets as well as Fury does,” Sitwell answered.

“If anyone asks, you are married to my sister,” Coulson ordered and Sitwell nodded in agreement.

And then Coulson walked him through everything, while Elizabeth stared at him with curious eyes. Once reassured that Elizabeth wouldn’t freak, left quickly.

Jasper stared at the two year old, who held the crochet dragon tightly in her arms. “God, I hope Barton doesn’t kill me if you get a skinned knee,” he stated.

Elizabeth merely smiled serenely up at him.

* * *

Agent Phil Coulson stared at the damage. “How many have been hospitalized?” he questioned.

“Just one. Dr. Betty Ross. Banner is missing, two soldiers are dead, and Ross is babbling, or at least as close as he gets, about how Banner turned into a giant green rage monster and ran off,” one of the agents, Parker, stated, easily keeping up with Coulson as they worked around the perimeter.

“Hey, watch the hands mister! I have a Tazer and I am _not_ afraid to use it!” a female’s voice shouted and Coulson paused.

“Take over the perimeter,” Coulson ordered and Parker gave a nod before rushing off while Coulson headed over to where a young woman was glaring up at one of the security guards, who had been told it was a ‘minor explosion’ and that they were a special government task force sent to take care of it.

Amazing how the truth worked best as a cover story.

“What seems to be the problem?” he asked.

“Look, these guys said explosion right? Well, you need to get them out of here!” the woman explained, dark brown hair flying out of her ponytail.

Coulson paused and then glanced down, noting that she had files.

A lot of files.

“Miss…?” he greeted.

“Darcy Lewis. And just Darcy. I hate that ‘miss’ stuff. Not that that ever stopped Dr. Banner,” she answered.

“Come with me please, Miss Lewis,” Coulson ordered and immediately began to lead her along the perimeter.

She followed and he quickly took over an empty classroom. “What do you know about Dr. Banner’s research?” he asked.

Darcy stared up at him, before fixing her glasses on her nose a bit so they didn’t slide right off. “Just whatever I copied for Dr. Ross. They came into my class one day and asked for volunteers for gopher. I figured, if I want to work in a lab one day, it would be a pretty good idea to get some experience. The military people didn’t like me,” she answered and Coulson gave a sharp nod.

“Miss Lewis, can I have a copy of everything?” he asked.

She hesitated and then, slowly, hesitantly, placed the large pile of folders down in front of him. “Um…Secret Agent Man?” she questioned and he looked up.

“Can you get me my iPod? I left it in the lab. At least, if it is not melted, I would really like it back,” she stated.

“I’ll do my best,” Coulson promised, even as he carefully picked up the files.

“Thanks. I’m at the school,” she answered, not moving.

“You’re excused, Miss Lewis,” he stated and Darcy left quickly.

He nodded a bit and walked out. He handed the files over to Parker. “Make sure those files get to my car,” he ordered.

“Yes, sir,” Parker answered and walked off quickly while Coulson began to do his own investigation.

No rest for the weary.

* * *

Coulson went through the wreckage, wincing at the obvious damage. He paused when he got to the coffee maker and there, sitting innocently, was an iPod. New and pretty, probably didn’t even have a ton of songs on it. He carefully reached out and pocketed it, before packing everything else up.

SHIELD didn’t exactly get along with Ross, but the WSC did.

Sometimes, Phil thought it would be best just to shoot them all.

But, then he would have to be hauled before the new WSC and explain his actions.

And he doubts, ‘because they are all morons’ would go over well.

However, they’ve got the better part of the research packed away and gone before Ross manages to get enough of a force to kick the ‘lackeys’ out and Coulson is sure to keep out of his sight because…well, while Fury and Ross may go out for drinks on occasion, that does not mean that they are friends.

If Coulson is seen, it will be well known that Fury is taking an interest in the case and then the WSC will know and they’ll have a snit about how Fury is stepping on Ross’s toes.

Coulson resists the urge to roll his eyes, and succeeds.

Ross is an inflated hot air balloon.

However, he has one thing to do first. Finding Miss Lewis’s room is not a difficult task. In fact, it is the easiest thing and he knocks. Miss Lewis opens the door and stares in surprise. Phil twitches his head to the side and hands her the iPod.

“Next time, I’ll have to log it,” he stated and turned and walked away.

He was then in his car and heading home.

He had a two year old to talk to and a babysitter to relieve.

And plans to keep said daughter far, far, far away from this university.

He didn’t think his heart could take it if she went here.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I've decided to give some 'Timeline' stuff. Because...I am horrible at dates. I am using the Marvel Movies Wiki for my timeline stuff, except Culver University info. That is just the Marvel Database Wiki.
> 
> Elizabeth Alison Barton-Coulson was born on June 30, 2004.
> 
> In 2006, Dr. Banner gets his big, green, problem, and demolishes parts of Culver University.
> 
> Elizabeth is a two year old with fuzz hair still.  
> Darcy Lewis is an 18 year old Freshman.


End file.
